Motel Death
by JanniAlexandra
Summary: Dean and Sam are working on a case, investigating what is taking people from a motel, when Jo comes. She's working on the same case, and they decide to work together. What happens when they realize that whatever they're after is after Jo?
1. Chapter 1

**Writer: Janniw  
Characters: Dean, Jo, Sam and a few that I've made up.  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Dean/Jo  
Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters. I wish I would.**

**Okay, so this is just something that I've been thinking about and wanted to write. So please read and review.**

**Chapter 1**

"Could you remind me why we took this case?" Dean asked his younger brother who was sitting next to him in the car, reading a book.

"Come on Dean, Louisa was a good friend to our mom. We should at least take a look on what's going on." Sam replied with a sigh.

He was tired, and not in the mood to argue about this case. He had received a telephone call a few days ago from a woman who claimed to be a old friend of Mary. She had said that she needed help with something, possibly an angry spirit, that was haunting the motel that she owned. After that Sam and Dean had looked through their dad's journal to check if she was telling the truth (which she was) they had packed their things and started to drive towards the motel that she owned.

"It's probably just rats. Look Sam, I don't think that we're going to find anything." Dean said.

"We're still going to take a look Dean. And besides, we're almost there, so if you could just shut up and stop complaining." Sam said. He was starting to get angry with his brother.

"Fine. Bitch."

Sam let out a small chuckle.

"Jerk."

Later that evening they were sitting in their motel room. They had already talked to Louisa, and she had told them everything there was to know about the motel, that was called _`The Bluebird´._ It was pretty old, 60 years, and there had been no deaths or freak accidents. Not until a few months ago, when the guests started to disappear. The police had no clue, and neither did Louisa. She described the motel as `peaceful´ and she seemed pretty shaken up about the situation. She had also given them a box filled with newspaper articles and photos of the missing persons when they went to the motel. Sam had been going through that box for three hours now, and he still didn't find anything that would give them a lead of what they were after. The only thing that was sure is that whatever it is, it's got a type. All the missing persons were couples. With a heavy sigh Sam sat back on the bed he was sitting on. The movement caused some of the photos to fall down, but right now he didn't care. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Sam, did you find anything?" Dean asked, waking Sam up. Sam yawned and sat back up.

"No, nothing." He replied. "But there has been one death in the motel."

"Yeah?"

"Apparently a man named George Moore died here in the late 80's."

"Was it violent? Any reason that he would be haunting the motel?"

"No, he slipped in the shower, and knocked himself out. He drowned in the bathtub."

"Then what the hell are we after?"

"I have no idea. Maybe it wasn't an accident, maybe he was killed."

"Or maybe it's nothing."

Sam sighed, now his older brother was really getting on his nerves.

"Sam, come on. You know as well as I do that this doesn't have to be anything supernatural. It could just be strange a coincident." Dean said.

"Dean, when has it ever been just a coincident!?"

"Fine! We'll stay here for two days. If nothing happens, we're leaving." Dean stood up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"To find a bar. If we're going to stay I might as well enjoy myself. Don't wait up."

Dean sat alone in the bar, drinking his beer. He wasn't in the mood for shots. He looked at the bar counter, it was dirty and had stains on it.

"A beer please." A familiar voice said next to Dean. He looked up ans saw a familiar blond standing next to him.

"Dean?" she asked. Her hair was open, and she was wearing a black top and tight, gray jeans. She looked amazing.

"Jo, hey!" Dean said and they hugged. The hug was pretty awkward, they both didn't know what to say or do.

"So, uhm, what are you doing here?" she asked and took a sip of her beer.

"Investigating a case. And you?n What brings you here?"

"I'm also working on a case. An old friend of my dad's has problems with her motel. I thought that I'd come and check it out."

"Wait, a friend of your dad's? Are you talking about Louisa?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Because we're also working on that case. She called us and told her she was a friend of our mom."

"Fuck, really?" Jo groaned. "So what, Louisa lied about being friends with my dad?"

"No, I don't think she lied. I think hat she really was a friend of our parents. The question is why she called us both."

"Yeah... That is actually pretty weird." she took another sip of her beer.

"So what now..?" Dean asked and watched Jo finish her beer.

"I'll work with you and Sam, and we'll kill whatever is taking those people."

"We?" dean repeated. "Jo, you're just an amateur, you don't..."

"Oh don't you start with that crap Dean Winchester." she interrupted. "I've been hunting for three months now, but you wouldn't know that, would you, because you've been too busy not calling." Jo hissed between clenched teeth.

"Jo, it's not like that."

"Then what's it like?"

Dean didn't answer, he was ashamed.

"Like it or not, I'm working on this case with you." Jo said and stood up. She smiled to him. "Where's your room, I really need to take a shower."

**So tell me what you think, and please be gentle. :D  
If you want me to write me more chapters, review!**


	2. Chapter 2

I AM SO SORRY!!  
I know that I said that I would update as soon as I can, but you know, I had so much stuff going on that I just couldn't find the time. So I'm sorry, and I hope that you enjoy this chapter! ^^

**Chapter 2**

Disbelief. That would be the word to describe the look on Sam's face when he saw Jo Harvelle stepping in in his and his brothers motel room. She walked over to him and gave him a hug. Sam hugged her, but looked at Dean over her shoulder.

"Hi Sam, how's it going?" she asked and threw her bag on Dean's bed.

"I'm fine, thanks..." Sam answered. She smiled and looked at Dean.

"Again, thank you for letting me use your shower." she said before stepping into the bathroom.

"Dean, what the hell?" Sam asked. Dean didn't answer, he just looked at the bathroom door.

"Dean, I asked you something. Why is she here?" Sam asked again. This time Dean sighed and looked at Sam.

"She's working on the same case as we're. I kinda let her work with us." Dean said.

"What happened to `amateurs can't do the job´?"

"She was getting really pissed because I haven't called, and besides, she's been working pretty long as a hunter now, so she's not an amateur."

Dean looked back ay he door and started to drink from his beer.

Sam laughed.

"Dean, you've so got a thing for her !"

Dean started to cough and he spit out the beer that he had been drinking.

"No I don't!" Deans voice was squeaky, and he sounded like a five year old girl. Sam laughed, his brother was so obvious.

"Yes you do! Dean is in love with Jo, Dean is in love with Jo..." Sam started to sing. Dean groaned and threw a pillow at him.

"Could you be anymore childish? God, it feels like I'm in the middle of a kindergarten or something..." he said. Before Sam could answer, someone screamed.

"Jo!" Dean exclaimed when he realized that the scream was coming from the bathroom. He ran to the door kicked the it open. Then he ran inside and saw Jo, standing in the corner, breathing heavily.

"Jo, are you alright?" Dean asked and ran to her. Jo nodded, and he put his arm around her her shoulder. He noticed that there was blood on her wrists.

"Jo, what happened?!" he asked and put a towel on her bleeding wrists. Jo flinched when the towel touched her, and she felt stupid. It wasn't such a big wound after all.

"Dean, I'm fine. Something attacked me, I wasn't ready, otherwise I could have handled it." she said and looked up as she heard Sam come inside. He looked at her and blushed when he saw that Jo was only wearing a small towel that didn't leave too much for the imagination. Dean gave him the `look-away-or-I'll-kick-your-ass´ look. Sam took a bigger towel from the shelf behind him and threw it to Jo. She gave him a grateful smile and wrapped the warm towel around her cold body.

"What happened?" Sam asked Dean. Dean frowned and looked at Jo.

"Something attacked her, and I'm not sure what it is." he said. Sam nodded.

"Guys, I'm alright. I just saw some kind of shadow. It attacked me and suddenly I felt this pain on my wrists. Then you ran in." Jo said, and shivered.

"Damn it Jo, you're ice cold, you should put some clothes on." Dean said and helped her up. Sam staid in the bathroom, trying to figure out what had attacked Jo. They walked over to his bed and he threw her a t-shirt. She took it and quickly put it on, so that Dean wouldn't see her naked. Dean smirked at Jo, he had got a good glimpse of her beautiful body. She met his gaze and smiled.

"What?" he asked.

"You looked, didn't you?" she said. He blushed and she laughed. "I knew it!" she continued laughing. Sam came in to the room and Jo walked to the bathroom to put on her pants. Dean looked at her ass, which was covered by a towel. His mouth was slightly open, and the look on his face could be described with one word; horny. He snapped out of his fantasy when Jo closed the bathroom door.

"One thing is sure, it's not a demon." Sam said and sat down on the bed next to Dean.

"We have to figure this whole thing out again. If it was after couples why would it attack Jo?" Dean asked.

"I have no idea. You think it knows we're after it?"

"Yeah, probably. But why would it attack Jo? Why not us?"

"Maybe she was the most vulnerable"

"So we got a pissed of spirit who likes to attack girls. Great."

"Well, we should figure out what this is before it takes some other couple."

"Yeah, I'll go to the library and check the history of this town, any freak accidents, weird deaths and so on."

"I'll com with you" Dean looked at Jo who was standing in front of the bathroom door. She was wearing his t-shirt and a pair of tight jeans.

"Alright." he said. "Sam, call me if you find out anything special." he said and put on his leather coat. "Let's go." he walked out of the motel and Jo followed him.

"What do you think it is?" she asked him.

"I've got no idea." he said. "And you? You've got any suggestions on what we're hunting?"

"No. But..." Jo didn't finish the sentence. She just shook her head. "Ah, nothing."

Dean stopped and looked at her. There was something she was hiding.

"Jo, what?"

"I think it tried to kiss me."

Dean groaned in disgust.

"What, it tried to kiss you!? How, I thought you said it was a shadow."

"It was a shadow. It just.. he whispered something. A name I think, Anne."

"So a spirit thought you were his girlfriend so he decided to kiss you."

Jo laughed. "Yeah, pretty much."

They sat quietly in the car as they drove to the local library.

_They didn't know that they were hunting something big. Something bad._

* * *

That was chapter 2 y'all! Hope you liked it, and PLEASE review. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Heey! So, it's been a while, and I haven't updated... I'm sorry for that, but now the good news: No more tests! Now I'll try to update once a week. :D

**Chapter 3**

Dean looked quickly through the big pile of books in front of him. The town was clean, there was no freak accidents in the history, or any strange deaths.

"Maybe it's not the town or the motel that's haunted..." Jo said thoughtfully. She was sitting on a big sofa next to Dean.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"What if it's a person, or an object, that the spirit is holding on to."

"That would explain why the deaths haven't started until now..."

"Deaths? Dean, these couples could still be alive, you know. There's no evidence that they would be dead."

"There's also no evidence that they're alive."

"C'mon Dean! Can't you even consider the possibility that sometimes you could hope for the best?!"

"Sweetheart-"

"Don't call me sweetheart."

Dean sighed.

"Jo, I've hoped for the best, but then I learned that it never happens."

"Never?"

"Not a single time."

"So you don't think that I'll survive if this ghost gets me?"

The question surprised Dean. He had already told her something that even his brother didn't know. He was letting his guard down. Jo looked at him, trying to figure out what he was thinking. Dean smirked at her.

"I'll think you'll survive, because the spirit won't get you." he said. Jo sighed, she thought he was showing his vulnerable side, but no. He was the same, cocky dick he had always been. Dean waited for her to answer, but she just continued reading a book about the motel. Dean sighed, he was hoping for her to say something. He felt kinda ashamed with himself. No one, not even Sam had seen him at his most vulnerable state, and he wasn't ready to let Jo see him like that. Not yet.

**…**

Sam had been looking for something that would explain the what they were hunting. He, just like Dean and Jo, hadn't found a thing. There was nothing special with the town. After three hours of reading facts about the town, he decided to look if there was anything special with the workers in the motel. After three hours, he had narrowed the suspects down to two, both men.

**Timothy Kernel**, a twenty year old guy who moved here a few weeks before people started to disappear. He worked as the cook.

**Paul Watkins**, a local shop owner who worked part time in the motel as a janitor. His brother and his wife were the first one to disappear, and he had been there when the disappearances took place.

Sam couldn't find anything else that was weird with them, so he decided to take a nap. After all, he had been working all day. He looked at the digital clock that was on the table next to his bed. **21.33.**

Sam decided to call it a night, Dean had his own keys to the room, he would be fine. With a yawn he took of his jeans and t-shirt, leaving on nothing but his boxers. He laid down on the bed, and pulled on the covers. He fell asleep after a few minutes, and started to snore loudly.

**…**

"Jo..." Dean said. They were sitting in his car, driving back to the motel. They had found nothing, and both of them were tired.

"Yeah?" she said, and opened her eyes. She had almost fallen asleep, her nose buried in the leather seat that smelled like Dean.

"I'm sorry. You know, for behaving like an ass and stuff..."

Jo smiled, he was starting to show more of the real Dean. The one she liked.

"Don't mention it. It's okay. I shouldn't have been angry at you for something like that in the first place."

"Good. So we're cool now?"

"Yup."

The drive to the motel seemed to last forever, and Jo fell asleep. She woke up when Dean parked the car in the parking lot next to their motel.

"We're here. Now lets go and try to get some sleep, huh?" he said with a grin. Jo smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I could definitely use some sleep right now. I'm exhausted." she said. They walked to their room and opened the door. Dean thought that he would see Sam looking for information on his laptop, but instead he saw Sam, sleeping on the bed with a smile on his face.

"He's probably dreaming of something kinky.." Dean muttered. Jo chuckled.

"There's only one bed left..." Jo said and laid herself down on it. "I guess we have to share princess." she continued and put the blanket on. Dean smiled.

"Yeah, I guess we do." he said and laid down next to her.

"Goodnight Deano."

"Goodnight Jo."

* * *

Yaay! I hope that you liked it, and please review.

I'm not joking. Review. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a while since I last wrote. The explanation is that I've had some personal issues that I had to take care of.

But enough of that, I hope that you enjoy this chapter, and thanks for the reviews!

**Chapter 4**

Jo smiled when she felt Dean's fingers caressing her back. He was drawing small figures on her back, and he knew what he was doing; it felt great. She felt him coming closer to her, so she turned around to face him. She opened her eyes, but instead of seeing Dean's beautiful face, she was facing a man with a rotten and deformed face, with a hungry grin. Jo screamed and quickly sat up. She reached for her gun, that she had placed on the desk next to her bed. There was no gun or desk next to the bed she was sitting on, and she realized that she wasn't in the motel room anymore. She looked up and saw that the rotten corpse was gone. After a quick look around the room she was in, she could say that the room had no windows, and the only source of light was from the candle that was standing on a small cardboard box. She felt sick, and the rotten stench of the man, or whatever it was, was still in the room.

" Don't panic..." she whispered to herself. "You'll be just fine, Dean's going to find you, and then he's going to kill the monster, or demon, that kidnapped you..." she continued, trying to convince herself that everything was going to be fine. Even though she was scared, she new what to do. First she had to figure out where she was, or if she even was in the motel anymore. That part was easy, just by looking at the walls she recognized the ugly wallpaper, and the shitty wooden floor. There was no doubt that she was still in the hotel. That meant that the others that had gone missing were also in the motel! And probably alive too. Jo got an unpleasant feeling in her stomach. She had no idea how long she had been missing, and what did she know, maybe she was going to get killed. She sighed and sat back down on the bed where she had woke up, and buried her face in her hands.

"Fuck..!" she groaned. There was nothing she could do. She was in a room with no windows, no door and she wasn't sure if she'd ever get out. "I'll probably suffocate before I starve." she thought with a smile. "That is, if the monster doesn't get me first." She glanced at the candle, and noticed that it was soon going to go out. When the light would go out there wouldn't be anything but darkness. She had to do something to keep the light on . She took a piece of wood from the bed, and placed it on the cardboard box. The she took the candle and lighted the piece.

"This should last longer..." she mumbled and sat back down on the bed.  
Suddenly she felt cold, and her skin was on goosebumps. From the corner of her eye, she saw something moving behind her. She turned around, but there was no one behind her. She stood up and took a few steps towards the corner where something had moved. Suddenly, something moved again, this time on the other side of the room. She turned around, but all she saw was a black figure, that disappeared as fast as it came. All she could hear was her own shallow breaths and her heart that was beating in a fast past. Then suddenly, the lights blew out. She felt someone behind her. She didn't move, she closed her eyes and hoped that whatever the thing was wouldn't hurt her. She felt it's mouth next to her ear.

"Hello Joanna." it whispered. "You remind me so much from a girl I loved..." It took a deep breath and continued. "She was so beautiful... Just like you."

She could feel how it was touching her hair and suddenly she remembered what the spirit that had attacked her earlier had whispered.

"Was it Anne?" she asked. She could feel how the spirit tensed and let go of her hair.

"I thought it was her... But it was you in the shower. But that doesn't matter. If I can't get Anne, you'll be just fine." the spirit continued. Jo felt sick, the stench of rotten meat grew stronger every second.

"I'll be fine for what?" she asked.

"To be my wife. To love and serve me for the rest of eternity." it explained. Jo shook her head, she was never going to be a wife of something like that.

"Why have you kidnapped all the other couples?" she asked, even if she didn't think it would answer. She felt stupid, sitting here, in a dark room, trying to have a conversation with something that she was going to kill. _If it didn't kill her first..._

The demon was silent for a few minutes before it started talking.

"If I can't be happy, why should they be?" it screamed and stood up. The room was now freezing, and Jo was shaking, not only because of the cold, also because of how scared she was.

"I WANT TO BE HAPPY!" it roared and disappeared, leaving Jo alone in the dark room.

* * *

DUN-DUN-DUN!

Will Dean and Sam find Jo? Is Jo going to survive? Who is the demon, and why does it want Jo to be it's wife? These, and many other questions will be answered in the next chapter!

OH! Please review, and if you do, answer this question:

**Do you want Jo to come back for season 6?**

Thanks for reading, and I'll see you in the next chapter honeybunnies!3


	5. Chapter 5

Whoa! Thanks for the AWESOME reviews! Y'all wanted Jo back for season 6, and sweetie pies, so do I! It would be awesome if Dean would be so depressed and suddenly Jo comes...

But enough of me talking, let's begin with chapter 5!

**Chapter 5**

Dean woke up and started to hug what he thought was Jo. He started to feel her body, and mumbled stuff like " Oh, you're so soft and sweet...". Sam, who was watching Dean as he was hugging his imaginary Jo, a pillow, started to laugh. Dean woke up with a gasp, and looked around. He was laying in his bed, alone, with his hand wrapped around a pillow. He looked at Sam, who was still laughing. The younger brother was already dressed, and he was drinking coffee.

"Where's Jo?" he asked. Dean looked around the room and then back at Sam.

"I don't know, I thought she was here." Dean said. Sam chuckled.

"I saw that..." he mumbled. Dean showed him the finger and got up from the bed. He put on his t-shirt and pants, and noticed that Jo's shoes were still next to the bed. Sam noticed what he was looking at.

"She couldn't have gone after coffee." the older brother said with a confused look on his face.

"We have to look for her!" Sam said and started to look around in the room. He looked under every bed and behind every door and closet, but he didn't find anything that would tell them where Jo was.

"It couldn't have taken her, the thing we're hunting only takes couples!" Dean said. He couldn't believe that something would have taken Jo, not on his watch.

"Well, not quite." Sam replied. "Last night when I was doing some research I stumbled across this." he showed Dean a paper that he had printed. It was a picture of a woman and a man. They we're standing in front of the motel, and they looked so happy and so in love.

"What does this have to do with our case?" Dean asked.

"Well, this is Anne Stephens, and her fiance, Derek Watkins." Sam explained. "They we're supposed to get married in the motel, but they never did."

"Oh yeah? How come?" Dean asked.

"She walked into a room that was under construction, and fell into a hole. Broke her neck. Her soon to be husband jumped in after her. Loosing her was just too much I guess." Sam replied.

"So you think this is the ghost that we're hunting? And you think it took Jo?"

"Yeah."

"But why did it go after Jo?"

"Look closely at the picture of Anne. She looks like Jo, a bit older maybe, but still."

Dean took the picture that Sam was holding, and shrugged.

¨"It doesn't look that much like her..." he said._ Jo is so much more beautiful..._

"The spirit is about 100 years old, maybe he remembers her differently." Sam replied. They sat silent on their beds and tried to think up a plan. Suddenly Dean remembered something.

"What did you say or ghost was called?" he asked.

"Derek Watkins, why?" Sam looked inquiringly at his brother.

"Wasn't the janitor a Watkins too?"

"Yeah, Paul Watkins. A local guy. You think they're related?"

"They've got to be, This is our only lead to Jo."

"Okay then... Let's go and pay Paul a little visit."

**..**

Jo looked around in the pitch dark room, hoping that she would find a way to escape. She stood up and reached for the wall. When she felt the cold material under her hand, she started punching and hitting it, as hard as possible. The harder she hit, the more convinced she was that she was never getting out. Knowing this made her even more anxious and panicked. She started hitting and scratching the wall so hard, that her hands were bleeding. She stood there for a long time, until she finally broke down on the floor, sobbing after Dean. Suddenly she felt cold again, and something grabbed her shoulder.

"Why are you crying, my love...?" it asked. Jo recognized the deep and hoarse voice.

"Leave me alone." she said with a shaky voice. The spirit behind her let go of her shoulder. For a second she thought that it was doing like she told, but then she felt how it picked her up in bridal style.

"Let me down!" She screamed and started kicking around. The spirit let her down on the bed. She felt a cold hand being placed on her forehead, and she started to feel dizzy. She didn't have the strength to fight him, and she fell asleep. The spirit watched her for a few minutes before placing a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"I don't want to hurt you..." it whispered. "But I will if I have to. Sleep well Joanna."

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter! Next chapter will be up in a few weeks. (:

Okay, so please review, and when you do also answer this question (if you want to XD)  
**What do you think wíll happen further on in Motel Death?**


	6. Chapter 6

You thought that I'd given up on this story but no! Here's another chapter, and this is not the last one, no worries! :)

* * *

Dean and Sam sat in a small diner. They didn't say anything, they just sat there, thinking about what Paul Watkins just told them. Derek Watkins was Paul's grandfather. From what Paul told them, he didn't seem like a pleasant man. He was jealous, aggressive but also loving. He had been obsessed with Anne, always protecting her.

"We have to find the hole that Anne fell into." Dean said, breaking the silence. Sam looked up from his coffee.

"But they fixed the hole, and there's been a lot of construction works going on." he replied. There was a heavy silence before Sam continued. "Besides, how would we find Jo before..." he bit his tongue.

"Before it's too late?" Dean finished the sentence. Without waiting for his brothers reply, he continued. "We can't just wait around. Tonight I'm going to find the place where Anne and Derek died. With or without your help."

Sam frowned and took a zip of his coffee.

"Of course I'll help you." he said.

Later that evening Dean and Sam were walking around in the cellar of the motel. Dean was reading the map that he had drawn earlier.

"According to this map, we're standing on the exact same place where they fell down." he said. The younger Winchester frowned and tried to find something that would lead them to Jo. To his disappointment there was nothing but empty cardboard boxes and old magazines. In the corner of the room there was a big pile of old mattresses and other textiles.

"Wait a minute..." Dean said. There was something on the mattress that caught Dean's eye. He walked up to it and pulled it aside. Under the mattress there was a shirt. A black shirt that maybe doesn't seem important to anyone, but Dean. It was Jo's shirt, the shirt that Dean had gave her when she complained she was cold.

"Is that Jo's..?" Sam asked carefully. Dean nodded and when he turned to Sam, he could see the fury in his older brothers eyes. Sam had only seen that look once before, and that was when their dad sold his soul for Dean.

" If this motherfuckin' demon has even scratched Jo, I will personally send him to hell in the most painful way you can imagine." Dean said with a shaky but yet strong voice.

Jo sat on the bed without saying a word. The thing that had caught her was standing in front of her. She was cold, so cold that it was unbearable.

"I know a way to warm you up." the man said and chuckled. Jo snorted and let out a hateful laugh

" I'd never let you touch me you filthy son of a bitch!" she replied. Before she even had time to react the demon had already pushed her against the wall. Her head hit it with a loud crack and she could feel how hot fluid started to pour out of the wound. She could feel how he started to feel around her body, his hands grabbing and touching every inch that he could reach. He was to rough, bruising Jo.

"LET GO! FUCK YOU! LET GO!" she howled in pain and disgust while trying to push him away. The demon was already ripping her top of. When it was of, the demon growled of satisfaction. It continued taking of her underwear while she was screaming in resistance. He paused and let the underwear stay on, but she knew it was just for a moment.

The room was dark, but she could still see that he was pulling his pants down. She let out a final scream.

"_No...!_"

Dean and Sam both froze when they heard the scream. Seconds went by but there was no other sound.

"Fuck, that was Jo!" Dean exclaimed as he recognized the scream.

"She's got to be close." Sam replied.

They continued looking, and Dean started going thorough the pile of mattresses. He threw them aside and groaned when he saw what it had been hiding. There was a small window that hadn't been visible before. Dean tried to look in but there was a dark fabric blocking the view from inside. He took out his gun from his pocket and shot a bullet against the window. It broke and Dean bent over to look inside.

Something interrupted the demon. It looked up as broken glass fell down. Then another gunshot was heard. The demon growled in agony and disappeared. Jo fell down on the bed as Dean climbed inside the room.

"Dean!" she exclaimed. He embraced her and she inhaled his scent that she'd missed so much.

"Jo..." Dean murmured. "I'm so glad you're alive"

* * *

YEEEEEAH! *CSI MIAMI STYLE*^

That was the chapter, I really hope that you liked it. REVIEW PLEASE! 8))


	7. Chapter 7

I suck, but this is the last chapter. I think.  
So please read, and tell me what you think!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Jo let a whimper escape her lips and she hugged Dean harder. His arms were wrapped around her and he kissed her forehead.  
"I'm so glad you're alright..." he whispered. Jo let out a small chuckle.

"Thank you..." she whispered. "Thank you for saving me."

"Come on, we have to go." Dean whispered softly and helped her up

Jo collected her clothes that were on the floor and quickly put them on.  
Sam helped Jo to get through the window and they walked back to their motel room in silence.  
Jo sat down on the bed as Dean and Sam stood watching her.

"I'm gonna go after something to eat.." Sam mumbled. He thought that he should give them some privacy, so he left to the cafeteria down the street. He closed the door after him, leaving Dean and Jo alone. There was a heavy silence in the room.  
"I should get a bath..." she mumbled and walked to the bathroom. Dean stood by the bed for a few seconds before he following her. He closed the door behind them. The room was silent, except for the sound of water filling the bathtub. Jo was standing with her back against him, and he walked up to her. He kissed her neck and with shaky hands he started to undress her. First the shirt fell to ground, then her bra. Jo turned around and was now facing Dean. He looked at her slightly flushed cheeks, and perky breasts. His pants suddenly felt tighter and she could see his jaw clench. Jo pulled his shirt up, and he lifted his arms, helping her get it off. She started to unbuckle his belt while he slowly pulled her panties down. His pants fell down, and they were followed by his boxers. He pushed her against the wall and captured her lips in a hungry kiss. Jo moaned into the kiss and buried her hands in his hair, pulling it slightly. He grabbed her thigh and lifted it up to his hip, and pushed into her. He gasped as he felt her tight and warm wetness around him. She let out a long moan, and her hand grabbed his neck. She pulled him into another kiss, and he started to do a steady motion with his hips, thrusting in and out of Jo. She answered his thrusts by clenching her inner muscles, earning a moan from him. The only thing that was heard in the room was their moans and the wet sound of flesh against flesh. Jo felt how the familiar feeling in the bottom of her stomach started to grow stronger, and soon she came screaming his name. He thrust in her one final time, before he exploded inside of her. They stayed in that position for a few minutes, catching their breaths. Dean leaned his forehead against hers, and let out a sigh. He then slipped out of her and stroked her cheek.

"I love you..." he whispered. Dean wasn't a man who was opening up about his feelings. He wasn't the m,an who confessed his love to any woman. Then again, Jo wasn't any woman. She was his woman.

Jo was a little surprised about his sudden confession. She shook the chock away and smiled.  
"I love you too..." she mumbled and pressed her lips against his. The kiss wasn't a very deep one, but it hid all the feelings that they felt for each other.

"I really need that shower." Jo said. Dean chuckled and led her to the small bathtub that was now filled. He closed the tab, and helped her in. A small amount of water fell over he edge of the tub. Dean jumped in, and more water fell out.  
"Turn around," he said. Jo did as she was told, and turned around. She was now sitting between Dean's legs, back against his chest. He took a small amount of shampoo and started massaging it in her scalp. She moaned slightly, and he couldn't help but to smirk. He was truly and madly in love with Jo. His hands moved down to her shoulders, and he started rubbing them softy. She sighed and let her head tip down.  
"Jo, you mean a lot to me." Dean blurted out as he started to rinse the shampoo out of Jo's hair.  
Dean continued rinsing Jo's hair trough with the warm water, acting like normal. On the inside, he was anything but calm. He had just confessed to Jo that he loved her, and that wasn't something Dean was used to do.

Jo let all the shampoo rinse out of her hair. Then she tuned to Dean, and looked into his eyes. Dean managed to keep staring into her dark brown eyes, even if her smooth exposed skin was inches from him.

"Dean, you mean so much to me. Jo whispered, and let her hand lightly touch her cheek. Dean leaned forward and pressed a hard, and needing kiss on her lips. Jo answered the kiss.  
"I love you Jo..." Dean whispered against her lips.  
"I love you too." Jo answered and kissed him again.

They sat there until the water turned cold. Then they got dressed, and went asleep in the same bed. They curled up tight against each other, and soon fell asleep. Tomorrow was going to be a better day.

_-fin-_

Short chapter, but also the last chapter. Please review.

CherryRoadhouse


End file.
